pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG114: Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut!
is the 22nd episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Synopsis On the way to Pacifidlog Town, Ash and his friends run into Drew. May challenges him to a practice battle, but they get interrupted by Team Rocket. However, Team Rocket’s sub gets sucked into a whirlpool and everybody winds up getting separated on the mysterious Mirage Island. Now, Ash, Max, and Brock must find Drew and May. Episode Plot Ash and Pikachu yell at the waves, since they are very determined to get to Hoenn League. Max reminds May that she needs one last ribbon, while she already imagines herself in the Grand Festival. They spot Drew and his Masquerain on a cliff, who is to get hit by a wave. His Masquerain uses Silver Wind to stop the wave, amazing the heroes by its power. They come to Drew, who admits that technique he was training will be used in the Grand Festival. May shows her four ribbons, claiming she needs one more to enter the Grand Festival. Drew shows all five ribbons, warning May that the Grand Festival will be in 6 weeks. However, he also notes there is but one more Contest before that: in the Pacifidlog Town, marking either May wins it or she cannot enter the Grand Festival. May grins, claiming she will win the Contest. Drew claims she is still happy and clueless, which infuriates May. Thus, she challenges Drew to a battle, who accepts the challenge. Drew and May start the battle. Beautifly uses Silver Wind on Masquerain, but Masquerain breaches through the attack unscathed, then uses the same attack on Beautifly, but the latter evades as well. Suddenly, Team Rocket appears out of their Magikarp submarine. They use the vacuum to pull the Pokémon inside, but ends up pulling everyone as well, messing up the former's plans. Wobbuffet comes out; Max is scared by the surprise and pushes a button. That button caused the submarine to go at an enormous speed back into the water. While May and Drew call their Pokémon back, the submarine takes everyone into the depths of the sea. A moment later, everyone is blown away on a misty island. Team Rocket gains their consciousness, but they don't see Wobbuffet anywhere. Meowth and James imitate it, to get its attention, while Jessie claims their enemies messed up their plans once more. Ash, Max and Brock have recovered, but see they have to search for May and Drew, who have gone missing. Drew and May are okay, even if their rival tension makes them uneasy. They spot a man sailing to them in a boat, though. The man tells them they are on Mirage Island, which is surrounded by a mist and strange whirlpools, making it hard for anyone to come on it. Drew remembers some people saying it is famous for its Liechi Berries, which are perfect for the Poké Blocks. Drew thinks May does not know anything, even she pronounced the name of the berries wrong. The man thinks they are like his Pokémon, but thinks he should find her friends first. May and Drew introduce themselves first, and the man is Roderick. Brock sees that his compass is broken and Ash's Swellow did not see May or Drew. Brock thinks they should find a river and then go to the shore. Ash sends Corphish and Brock his Mudkip, who begin to search for the river. Meanwhile, May poses as a news reporter in her "expedition". Drew thinks she doesn't get out much, but May replies he just doesn't know how to have fun. Roderick thinks they might be gone to the river and then to the shore, so they go towards that direction. Team Rocket searches for Wobbuffet and hears something. Jessie and James go to get Wobbuffet, but Meowth knows it is a Wynaut. May, Drew and Roderick made it to the river. Drew wonders how does Roderick know much about the island. Roderick admits about 40 years ago, when he was a Coordinator, he nearly drowned in searching the Liechi Berries on the island. However, was dragged on Mirage Island and remembers something pulled him into a cave, where he found the Liechi Berries he sought out. Drew spots a bush full of berries and May follows him, but they fall from the edge to the river. Roderick sends Bellsprout and uses Vine Whip; May grabs the vine and holds Drew's hand, but she slips away and they both fall into the river. Roderick tells them a waterfall is not far and they both fall down. May catches Drew, but fears she doesn't have the strength to pull them to the shore. Suddenly, May spots some things hopping on top of the trees. The Pokémon hold each other's hands and grab May's hand. Ash, Max and Brock continue to search for May and Drew. Roderick comes to them, with news Drew and May fell down the waterfall. Brock suspects they must've came down the river. Drew wakes up and May shows them the Pokémon who saved them: a bunch of Wynaut. One Wynaut gives them the berries they sought out as well. They eat the berries and comment how strong their taste is, but makes one stronger. The night came and Team Rocket did not find Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet comes to them and eats Liechi Berries. The latter shows them where it found the berries and Jessie, James and Meowth go to eat them. Roderick told Ash, Brock and Max after finding the island, he learned how to navigate through the whirlpools. While he doesn't live in the city, Roderick admits he sometimes visits the island to keep an eye on the Wynaut. Max spots May and Drew's footprints, who must have gone into the cave with the Wynaut. The Wynaut have fun and May sends her Pokémon to join the fun. Drew politely refuses the offer and watches May and her Pokémon having fun. Team Rocket eats the berries, and while they are amazed by the taste, they are grossed by it a moment later. Meowth identifies them as Liechi Berries, which are used as PokéBlocks. Since these berries cost a lot of money, Team Rocket decides to snatch all the berries. Soon, May and Drew spot Team Rocket stealing the berries. By accident, May is pulled inside the machine that takes the berries, so Team Rocket decides to threw her away later on. Drew and Wynaut go to get her and the berries. He goes to a cliff, so the Wynaut grab each other's hands and Drew goes downwards the bridge they made themselves. May goes to get her Poké Balls, but she is tied up by the rope. Drew comes to help her, but Team Rocket heard his plans. Max, Brock, Ash and Roderick came to the cave, but spot it empty. Roderick spots that there aren't many berries around, leading them to believe Team Rocket is involved. Jessie sends Seviper and Drew his Roselia. Seviper uses Poison Tail to negate Magical Leaf that Roselia used and attacks the latter, but Wynaut used Counter to reflect the attack back on Seviper. Roselia uses Petal Dance, so Jessie prepares Wobbuffet to reflect the attack. Roselia launched the attack in a different direction, leading Team Rocket to believe the former missed. However, the attack was fired on the rope that ties up May. The latter is freed, making Jessie enraged as Seviper uses Poison Tail, but it gets stopped by Pikachu's Thunderbolt as he, Ash, Brock, Max and Rockeric arrive. Jessie sends Dustox who uses Poison Sting. James sends Cacnea, but it clings to the former. Drew sends Masquerain, who uses Silver Wind, negating Dustox's Poison Sting. Cacnea uses Pin Missile, empowered by Meowth's gun, but the Wynaut make a formation and use Safeguard, protecting the heroes. Pikachu attacks Team Rocket with Thunder, releasing the container with the berries. Beautifly and Masquerain use Silver Wind, hitting Team Rocket and their Pokémon and blasting them off. As they fly, Team Rocket see the sunrise and makes their wishes. During the day, Roderick gives the heroes and Drew a boat to sail towards the next town. As they go, they see a picture of Wynaut and Roderick when he was younger, telling them the Wynaut made him kinder. May claims they did the same to her, but Drew claims he'll see that the next time he defeats her, which infuriates May. Roderick gives May the Liechi Berries, tempting her to get her final ribbon from the Pacifidlog Town's Contest. Ash is interested how fired up May is, so Brock knows she will win the Contest. Debuts Character *Roderick Item *Liechi Berry Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Bellsprout, Victreebel, Sunflora, Gardevoir. Gallery Masquerain stops the wave with Silver Wind AG114 2.jpg The heroes meet up with Drew AG114 3.jpg Drew shows his five ribbons AG114 4.jpg Team Rocket pulled their enemies in by accident AG114 5.jpg The submarine dives into the depths AG114 6.jpg Drew and May encounter Roderick AG114 7.jpg Ash, Brock and Pikachu try to cheer Max up AG114 8.jpg Roderick remembers something rescued him AG114 9.jpg May and Drew fall down by accident AG114 10.jpg A Pokémon pulls May and Drew out of the water AG114 11.jpg May and Drew encounter the Wynaut AG114 12.jpg Wynaut greet their visitors AG114 13.jpg Team Rocket thinks of Wobbuffet, who stands behind them AG114 14.jpg Team Rocket demands to know where Wobbuffet found the food AG114 15.jpg May and her Pokémon party with the Wynaut AG114 16.jpg Team Rocket takes the Liechi Berries AG114 17.jpg Wynaut uses Counter against Seviper's Poison Tail AG114 18.jpg May is freed by Roselia's Petal Dance AG114 19.jpg The Wynaut protecting the heroes AG114 20.jpg May received some Liecha Berries }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Drew Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa